Its Enough to drive anyone Crazy-GaryOc
by ItsTotti
Summary: Reece is the new girl at Bullworth, and the year after the games events all the characters are back. Reece is having a hard time, everyone at Bullworth seems crazy! Gary Smith seems the craziest of all, and yet the most interesting...
1. Acadamy for Bullies

**Okay guys! This is my first fanfic, and all feedback is much appreciated! Also i may not get all details right so sorry about that! Hope you enjoy! :)**

** Chapter 1- Acadamy for Bullies**

I was stood outside the huge grey gates scowling at my feet. 'C'mon, dont be like that!' My mum begged 'It'll be fun!' Fun? Yeah. About as much fun as plucking your eyelashes.  
I ignored my mum and continued scowling whilst kicking the ground. 'Oh just leave her! She just wants attention.' That was my stepdad, Mick. Hes a nob, and ever since he arrived a couple of years ago its been a competition between us for my mum. I just wanted a mum whereas he wanted her in bed. But as you can probably tell, Mick won.  
So im here. At Bullworth Academy. A boarding school with a reputation for severe bullying. Great.  
I made my way through the school and to the main buliding, feeling eyes on me but refusing to look. My light blonde ringlets bounced on my back as i marched up a set of steps and up to a big wooden door labelled . I knocked and entered. A tall man dressed formally stood behind a large desk greeted me.  
'You must be Reece Evans.' He said in a deep voice. I nodded moodily and he laughed. 'Dont be like that girl! This school is wonderful! It'll do you some good too, maybe put you back on the right track...' He trailed off, looking at me funny. I looked up at him and glared. Mr Crabblesnitch shook his head and waved his hand 'Fine girl. Go to your dorm room and put your uniform on, just keep your nose clean.' He sat back down and continued working without giving me a second glance, so i stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.  
I got a few funny looks as i marched out of the office with my head down, but i didnt pay them any mind. I found my way to my dorm room, and was thankful to discover i had no room mate. Its not that i dislike people, i just like some alone time.  
I unpacked my bags hastily and threw myself onto my bed. I'd been lay there for only a few minutes before i heard a knock on my door. A small red head walked into my room grinning. 'Im Zoe' she said, looking around at my room 'no room mate huh? Arent you lucky?' I nodded, smiling a little. 'Yeah, less drama. Im Reece.'  
Zoe smiled at me and walked over to my bed, sitting on the end. 'So, you heard much about Bullworth?' She asked. I shook my head a little 'Only that its got a few bullys.' Zoe let out a trill little laugh 'A FEW? Oh no no! This school is FULL of bullys! I really hope that you can deal with the constant names and being shoved about!' I thought for a moment, remembering my old school. 'I think i can handle it.' I said trough gritted teeth. Zoe smiled and said 'Good! See you around Reece!' Before hopping up and bounding out of my room.  
I sat smiling to myself for a minute, Zoe seemed nice, before realising i wasnt in uniform. I got dressed and left the girls dorms, happy to be out in the glorious sunshine. I strolled around before bumping into a little kid with a pink shirt on.  
'Sorry!' He yelped, and i smiled 'Thats okay.' The boy looked up at me for a moment, he was a few inches shorter than me. I laughed. 'Uhm, whats so funny?' The boy asked. 'You.' I laughed 'You're cute.' The boy blushed and looked at the books in his arms then back up at me. 'Thanks. Uhm, are you the new kid?' He asked. For someone in pink this kid had guts. 'Yeah, i guess so. My names Reece.' I told him. He smiled a little before replying 'Im Peter, Peter Kowalski. I could help you find your feet if you want?' I smiled at Peter, i'd always prefered hanging round with boys to girls, much less bitchy. Dont get me wrong, im still a total girly girl, shorts, skirts, dresses. I just play a little xbox and bloody love skateboarding. 'Sure.' I agreed.  
Peter began walking me to the main school building ' You'd better be careful here, there are a lot of people that'd like to hurt you.' He said, then he looked at me and said 'actually, you might be okay.' I raised an eyebrow quizically but he didnt seem to notice. 'What lesson do you have first?' he asked me, i showed him on my timetable. 'Perfect! We have the same! I'll take you there!' I smiled and we found our way to class.  
'Sorry but i have to leave you now, we're doing a project and my partner sits over there.' He said pointing 'But im sure you'll be fine!' I thanked him and he left me. I walked over to the teacher and said 'Sir? Im Reece Evans, its my first day.' The teacher looked at me for a minute before pointing at a boy with light brown hair buzzed to above his ear 'He's your partner, he'll tell you what to do.' I gave the teacher a dirty look and made my way over to the boy.  
'See something you like?' He asked without looking up. So he was THAT kind of a guy. 'Not really, i got told to come and partner up with you.' I countered. The boy looked up at me then. He was surprisingly handsome, he had an amazing jaw and huge brown eyes. Above his right eye was a large scar, it made him look like a bad boy. Maybe he was? He also held a one sided grin, kind of like a smirk. 'Oh joy! Someone to bring me down!' He exclaimed sarcastically.  
I smiled at him devilishly and said 'Ha! I think that you'll be the one bringing me down pretty boy!' He raised his eyebrows at me then composed himself 'so you think im pretty huh?'  
I nodded 'Pretty dumb.' The boy laughed, he sounded kinda crazy, but i kept that thought to myself.  
'So who ARE you?' He asked. 'My names Reece if thats what you're asking.' I told him. 'Isnt that a boys name?' He asked tauntingly. 'Do i look like a boy to you?' The boy looked me over from head to toe, wavering slightly on my C-cup breasts and toned legs. 'No.' He smirked. I rolled my eyes 'Who are you then?' The boy grinned 'Thats for me to know and you to find out.'  
Just then a boy in a blue Bullworth vest and baggy school shirt leaned over and said 'Thats Gary.' I smiled at Gary and he scowled at the other boy. 'Way to go Jimmy boy. Spoiling all my fun as usual.' I winced at the sudden coldness in Garys voice. 'No problem!' Jimmy grinned 'You should just be thankful that Crabblesnitch let you come back this year Psycho!' With that he turned away and i was left sat next to a very angry boy named Gary.  
'Uh, Gary?' I asked, shaking his arm lightly. Gary snapped back to Earth and gave me a questioning look. 'Whats our project?' I asked him. Gary smirked 'See? I told you you'd bring me down.' I smiled 'But i dont even know what we're meant to be doing. Maybe if you tell me...' Gary rolled his eyes at me 'Fine, Reece. We have to write a love poem.' I looked at him as if to say are you joking? But he just looked back blankly. He was being serious. Just great.  
If spending an hour attempting to write a love poem with Gary wasnt enough, i walked into my next lesson and discovered the only spare seat was next to Gary. 'So we meet again.' He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him for the second time this morning. I had to admit i had an interesting first two lessons with Gary. Hes a strange guy. Very sarcastic and full of himself, but interesting.  
By lunchtime i'd met a preppy boy named Bif, my Biology partner. I'd seen him looking down on some smaller kids when i walked in, but he was nice enough to me. He even managed to make me laugh a few times. He had red hair and was quite tall and muscular, i noticed, as he walked me to the lunch room.  
A blonde guy dressed in similar clothes to Bif waved at him and he apologised to me and went over to join him, leaving me alone again. I got some 'lunch' ,more like gunk, before sitting down at an empty table. I got a few funny looks before a group of tall guys with slicked back hair walked up to me. 'Hey! Get out of our seat blondie!' One of them yelled. I looked up at the boys and they looked taken aback. Another one looked into my eyes and said 'Ignore him, you can sit with us if you like.' I smiled at the boy, he looked a year or so older than me, most of the group of boys did, he also had dark brown hair slicked back like the others, and a silver earring in one ear.  
'The names Johnny. And you are?' I swallowed a bite of my apple before replying 'Reece.' Johnny nodded and grinned 'Pretty name you got there blondie. You new?' I nodded ' Didnt think i'd seen you before. I'd remember a face like yours.' I blushed a little and smiled 'Thanks, i think.' I ate my lunch whilst the boys introduced themselves, Peanut, Luca, Vance and Ricky. They then asked me questions like: where are you from? What was it like? How come you moved here? What do you do for 'kicks'? I answered them all and before long i'd finished my lunch.  
'Boys, i think blondies done here.' Johnny laughed as the other boys frowned. I giggled and said 'Thanks, you guys arent TOO bad.' I got up and Johnny said 'You neither blondie! See you around!' He winked at me before i turned away blushing. He reminded me of my elder brother, Danny. Danny...


	2. This is Madness

**Chapter** **numero dos is here! Im having so much fun writing this! Okay, the grammar is TERRIBLE! But one thing i forgot to mention THIS IS MY FIRST ****_EVER FANFIC! :) im so proud! All help is much appreciated! Please and thankyou, por favor and gr_****acias!**

It had been a long and interesting first day. Even though i'd seen an extraordinary amount of bullying, i'd met some nice and intriguing people: Peter, Gary, Jimmy,Zoe,Johnny and the boys known as greasers. I lay on my bed in my navy shorts and baggy grey top that made my pj's, relaxing, when i heard a noise outside my bedroom window. It sounded like a rustling noise. Since there was ivy outside my window i ignored the noise and snuggled down in my bed getting comfy.  
I cuddled my quilt and closed my eyes, warming up a little, when i heard a banging noise at my window. I froze. There was a sliding noise and a thud. I tried my best to keep my breathing steady, wondering who had just climbed into my room. Not burglars surely? I heard footsteps coming towards my bed. Rapists? As they got closer i decided on a plan of action. The footsteps approached my bed and i leapt out of my covers, launching myself at the imposter. We tumbled onto the floor and i tried to grab the persons arms. I failed. The intruder grabbed my arms, managed to turn me over so that they were on top of me, and pinned my arms down on either side of my head.  
As i lay struggling i looked up into the intruders dark brown eyes i realised who it was. 'Gary?' I asked, confused. Gary seemed to recongnise me too. 'Sh! What the fuck are you doing in here?' He whispered angrily. I glared at him. The nerve of some people! They enter your room in the middle of the night and then demand to know what YOU'RE doing there! 'This is my room! Now why are YOU here?' I replied, not bothering to whisper.  
Gary didnt seem to agree with my volume, as he put one hand over my mouth. I tried to pull it off with my free hand but he was too strong. 'This is how i always sneak into the girls dorms! You just had to move in here didnt you? You've ruined everything!' Firstly, i didnt choose where to stay. Secondly, this psycho has no buisness being in the girls dorms!  
Gary seemed to calm down a little, and he helped me up off the ground. 'You little pervert!' I yelled, shoving his chest. He didnt move an inch. Gary laughed 'Im not here to watch you sleep! Im afraid you're going to have to find your Edward Cullen elsewhere girly!' I scowled at him. 'If you're not here for... that, what are you here for?' I asked uncertainly. Gary smirked, he looked like the cat that got the mouse. 'Ah! Now that i cant tell you!' I folded my arms and moved my weight to one leg. 'Dont make me go ask Jimmy.' I challenged.  
Gary rolled his eyes 'Even though Jimmy boy wouldnt be able to tell you, for the pure reason he's too stupid to understand such an elaborately clever plan, i'll tell you. ' Concieted or what? 'I climb in through the window, make my way undetected through the dorm and get to the matrons room. Find a way in, and steal the alcohol everyone knows she has under he bed.' I was about to ask how he knew where the matron kept her alcohol, but another thought popped into my head. 'Why do you want alcohol anyway?' I asked.  
'Well you can't have a party without alcohol, can you?' Gary stated. With that, he dashed out of my door and i heard his footsteps rush down the hallway. It was pretty late so he probably wouldn't wake anyone. I was slightly confused about how he was going to get in without the matron seeing, but that wasnt really my problem. I got back into bed but i couldnt sleep. I wondered if Gary would come back through my room or just find another way out.  
A part of me wanted Gary to come back. He was interesting. I couldnt understand anything about him; he was a puzzle.  
I was just drifting away to a warm and welcoming dream world when i heard my door creak open. I heard Gary travel across my room and i sat up in bed. 'Where do you think you're going?' I asked. He spun around to face me, looking triumphant. 'To a party.' He grinned, waving a large alcohol bottle in the air. 'Am i not invited?'  
'I dont see why you would be.' Gary told me. 'Well without my co-operation this so-called party wouldn't even be possible. It would be SO easy for me to go and tell matron...' I trailed off, plastering an innocent look of my face. 'Fine.' Gary said. He jumped out of the window and i followed. I climbed carefully down the emerald ivy, all the way to the damp ground bellow, then i realised i was barefoot. 'Nice ass.' Gary smirked. I glared at him and before i knew what was happening i was in his warm, muscly arms. 'What are you DOING?' I demanded, wriggling about. 'Saving your dainty little feet from injury, princess. You can thank me later.' Gary said, begining to walk.  
As he carried me i looked up at his face. It was gorgeous. He was gorgeous. From his stunning face to his muscular yet slim build. He was tall and tanned, with defined features and 'I know i'm beautiful but you dont have to stare.' Gary said sarcastically. I was becoming accustomed to his sarcasm, even though i'd known him less than a day. Then again, here i was in his arms. 'Im not staring.' I said. 'Sure you're not!' He laughed to himself.  
When we got to the boys dorms Gary set me down and i followed him into a small room that smelt of sweat. Inside sat two familiar faces, one smiling slightly, the other scowling. Peter and Jimmy. 'Hi!' I said. Peter and Jimmy looked up and smiled at me. 'Peter!' I exclaimed 'Call me Petey.'  
'Okay, Petey!' I laughed. I sounded like an idiot and i knew it, but i didnt care. Petey was a nice guy and i liked him. 'Now ladies, if we have all of the niceities out of the way, we can get down to buisness.' Said Gary, taking a rather large sip from the bottle. Me and Petey looked at each other uncertainly but Jimmy snatched the bottle out of Garys hands and took a sip himself, then offered it to me. 'Im okay thanks.' I declined. Petey did too.  
As Gary and Jimmy continued drinking, me and Petey sat on his bed talking. 'Do they do this a lot?' I asked, feeling sort of worried for these two boys i barely knew. 'No.' Petey told me 'this is their first time. Its a celebration of the two of them starting again or something, but i dont like it.' I agreed, this was odd. Dont get me wrong! Im not a nun or anything, i drink a little too, but on a school night?  
The night went on and Gary and Jimmy started acting more and more like asses. At one point i walked across the room to look at a snow globe and Jimmy pinched my bum! I looked at a wall clock and it said half one. 'Uhm, its getting late, i think i'll head back now.' I said. Petey waved goodbye and i left. I crept along the dark hallway and danced my way across to the girls dorm, it hurt my feet quite a lot actually .  
I snook into the alleyway and grabbed a handful of ivy, thank god it was strong enough to hold my weight. 'Hey, hey.' Came a low voice from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin! Spinning around and slamming my back into the wall. Ouch... 'Woah there, dont want a broken back now!' Gary said, his words were slurred, but still sarcastic. 'What do YOU want?' I asked, angry that i'd even gone to the 'party' with him. 'I just wanted to make sure that you got home safe, princess.' He said 'You know, you have very pretty eyes. Icey blue...' He mumbled, holding my chin up and looking into my eyes.  
'Uhm...' I said. Gary laughed and walked away. What a strange guy! I climbed the ivy and back into my lovely bed.

I awoke to birds chirping, very much like a fairytale. The sun was shining through my window as i got dressed and ready for school. When i left my room i noticed Zoe stood down the hallway talking to a tall girl in an argyle sweater vest. 'Hi!' I said to them. Zoe smiled at me 'Reece! Hey! Oh, this is Pinky!' I smiled at pinky and she smiled back at me. 'Hello.' She said 'You ARE pretty. Zoe you were right!' I laughed a little as Zoe said 'Told you so!'  
The three of us made our way to school and into chemistry. I spotted Gary sat in a corner with his head down. We seemed to have a lot of classes together. I walked over to him, leaving Zoe and Pinky to stare at my back, confused. 'Hi Gary.' I said cautiously. 'Oh its you.' He snapped. I guessed last night had hit him pretty hard. 'About last night, in the alleyway, forget it okay?' It took me a minute to realise what he was talking about. 'The eye thing?' I asked. Gary glared at me and continued to do so untill i slowly backed away, like he was a bear and i didnt want him to attack me.  
I went back to Zoe and Pinky who still looked pretty confused. 'Uh, what were you talking to that psycho for?' Pinky asked, im guessing shes the straight to the point kind of girl. 'I was just seeing if he's okay.' I told her. Pinky and Zoe both looked at me like i was mad and asked 'why?' I looked from Pinky to Zoe, wondering why they were so shocked 'uhm, because he doesnt look too good.' I explained.  
Their expressions didnt change. 'So?' Zoe asked 'You do know who he is right?' I shook my head and she continued 'Thats Gary Smith, the school sociopath, he got expelled from school last year and somehow managed to weasel his way back in this year. He caused a lot of trouble, all because he didnt take his meds. Even on them i hear he's a real piece of work.'  
I gulped. Have i just made sort of friends with a sociopath? 'He doesnt seem so bad.' I told them. They both looked at me funny and Pinky said 'Whatever you say!'before they went to their seats. I found one alone, and spent the lesson with my head down, working diligently away. I continued like this for the rest of the day, spending lunch with Zoe and Pinky, and keeping an eye out for Gary the sociopath.

As i left the main school building i looked over my shoulder, checking for Gary, in doing so i managed to bump into someone. 'Woah there!' Jimmy exclaimed. 'Oh, hey. I hope you're not in as much of a foul mood as someone else.' I said to him. Jimmy smiled and shook his head. 'Nah, Garys always grumpy. You know i was really surprised when you walked into the room with him last night! About gave me a heart attack!' He said this while cluthching his chest, right about where his heart should be.  
I laughed 'why?' Jimmy smiled again and said 'Gary doesnt make friends, nevermind female ones. If i hadnt met you already i'd have thought you were a prozzy!' I decided then that i liked Jimmy, he was funny, even though he might not have been the best looking boy around. So thats Zoe, Petey and Jimmy. Three people i like, thats good!  
'Let me walk you to your dorm.' Jimmy said. I agreed and he led me to the girls dorms in comfortable silence. As we walked i noticed a few boys in baggy white shirts eyeing us up, but i decided to ingore them. 'Here we are!' He said 'Hey, Reece, dont worry about Gary. Wehave agreed to be civil for now but i dont exactly like the guy. Im sure by now you'll have heard about last year, so apparantly he's back on his meds, but every now and then im just not sure...' Jimmy seemed almost as if he were talking to himself by the end of his speech.  
'I'll try not to, and thanks.' I said. Jimmy waved and walked away. I'd been pretty calm during my first two days at Bullworth, no drama. I was rather proud of myself! Little did i know that was all about to change...


	3. Two red heads

**Okay guys! This is chapter 3! Thankyou SO much to TwistedSystem for my first ever review! Your feedback is much appreciated and i have tried SUPER hard to make my grammar better in this chapter! A huge thanks to all my readers and just to let you know, there will be more Gary next time! **

On my third day at Bullworth i awoke feeling grumpy. I pulled myself up in my bed and turned to look at the pills on my bedside. I dragged myself out of bed, ignoring the bottles of pills, and got dressed quickly after a speedy shower. Not in the mood for hanging around, i slung my bag on my shoulder and marched out of the room.  
A tallish girl with black hair in plaits and glasses on stood outside my door. 'Did you want something?' I heard myself ask in a none too nice tone of voice. The girl looked at me, she seemed to blink quite a few time before saying 'Uh, yes. Im uh, Angie. I'm meant to give you this.' She mumbled before thrusting an envelope into my palm and shuffling away.  
I ripped open the envelope and pulled out an expensive looking piece of paper. 'You're pretty' it said, and that was it. Odd. I stuffed the letter into the pocket of my shorts and scrunched up the envelope, throwing it on the ground and kicking it as i walked down the sickly pink hallway.  
I hummed to myself as i walked to the school building. I checked my watch and realised i had heaps of time, so i sat on the steps in front of the school and pulled out my sketch book. I began to draw my favourite memory. Danny and i playing on the beach with a huge beachball, but i drew it in third person.  
As i drew Dannys hair i felt eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder to see a tall, well built red head wearing a similar vest to Pinky. I ignored the boy and continued drawing. The boy came closer, peering over my shoulder at my sketch book. 'Thats amazing!' He said. He sounded sincere enough. 'Thanks. I like drawing.'  
'Well you're very good at it!' The boy said. 'Im sure you're very talented in other things too.' I do hope hes referring to school subjects, i thought to myself. 'I like drama.' I said, trying to see if he was indeed talking about academic talent. 'Drama...' He said this as if it were a riddle to be solved 'I find that subject quite odd. No particular use, and yet people seem to get so much from it. Also i do love to watch plays.' I nodded, whoever he was, this boy was rare. I could also tell he was trying not to seem snobby, it wasnt working.  
I snapped my sketch book shut, making the boy jump. I smiled a little and stood up. I could see his eyes give me the once over, then he began to stare quite creepily into my eyes. 'You're very pretty.' he said, then he walked away, leaving me quite confused. Was that? Did he? No, he couldn't have sent me that letter! Could he?

It was lunchtime and i was sat with Zoe gossiping. 'Ooh! Thats Peanut, hes gaaawjuss!' She drooled. I wasnt really listening, just vaguely looking in the direction of each boy she mentioned. 'Oh!' She said pointing to the red headed boy from this morning 'THATS Bif Taylor, boxing champ, other than Jimmy. Hes a bit of a snob but he's hot!' I stared at Bif, recalling our earlier conversation. Why would a snob like him, send someone like me, a letter like that? He wouldn't.  
Zoe noticed that i was staring at him 'Oooh! Got your eye on someone?' She winked. I shook my head 'Nah, i dont do snobs.' Zoe giggled and said 'Sure you don't...' I rolled my eyes at her, and she grabbed my hand.  
Before i even realised what she was doing, she'd dragged me all the way over to Bif. I shook my head at her manically but she shoved me into him. 'Watch where you're, oh! Its you!'he yelled. I smiled a little, noticing that all of his snobby looking friends were staring at me.  
'Uh, hi' i said, i didn't really want to be there. Im not shy or anything, but i'm not exactly a people person. 'You uh, didn't tell me your name earlier.' Bif grinned and his friends nudged each other. Oh no... 'I'm Bif!' He announced 'I know YOUR name. Reece, yes?' I nodded 'Well Reece, how would you like to come to the beach with us tonight?' I looked back at Zoe, who was smiling encouragingly at me. Shit. I don't like snobs!  
'Sure.' I said. Why did i say that? The blonde guy smirked at me whilst Bif smile warmly, Bif was certainly the nicest of the group. 'I'll be outside the dorms at seven.' I nodded and walked back over to Zoe who was staring at me expectantly. 'Well?' She asked.  
'Im going to the beach with them.' I told her blankly. As i said this i noticed Gary walk past, glaring at Bifs back. I wondered to myself what that was all about as Zoe jumped up and down screeching. 'Oh my god! A date! With Bif Taylor! You are SO lucky! I just KNEW you'd make a splash with the boys!' I rolled my eyes and we walked back to school.  
After class had finished, Zoe spent a few hours in my room with me, chatting animatedly about Bif, and helping me decide what to wear. We decided on a pair of denim shorts and a baggy black top with a white cross on. I shoved on my white converse and said 'Ta daa!' Zoe grinned and nodded  
'Perfect!' She said 'and just in time too! You'd better get going!' She pushed me out of the door and down the hallway, then turned and skipped back to her room. I smiled to myself, happy to have met this crazy little red head.I then turned and exited the girly smelling dorms.

I could see Bif stood a little way away, and walked over to him. He smiled at me 'Hey.' He said. For once he didnt sound snobby. 'Hey!' I grinned. I felt kind of uplifted suddenly, i had no idea why. Perhaps it was the sun slowly receding behind the horizon, or this muscular boy in front of me who, though i hated to admit, was pretty hot. 'Shall we go?' He asked. I nodded and we left the school, headed towards town. 'So, were you taught to draw proffesionally?' He asked. I smiled and shook my head 'I kinda taught myself.'  
Bif tilted his head to one side for a moment, looking at me funny, then said 'Are you putting it on or are you English?' I giggled. So it WAS noticeable. 'Uh, yeah. But we're not all as posh as some of you seem to think.' I laughed, remembering listening to a boy Zoe called Tad.  
'I dont know, you sound pretty posh to me...' He teased. I rolled my eyes. 'Says you! I hear you own like a trillion acres of land!' Bif shook his head 'No, not QUITE a trillion. Nearly.' I was enjoying our little chat, it was lighthearted and fun, Bif seemed different somehow. I barely knew him and yet we conversed so easily, unlike earlier. Perhaps it was because there were no other preps around?  
It didnt take us long to arrive at the beach. We walked up to the group of Preps, who Bif introduced to me as Derby, Chad, Tad and Parker. They all seemed to look down on me, other than Bif, but even he seemed to look at me funny. He looked at me with what i could only label as desire, like a trophy to be won, and a hint of something else...  
We were sat on the warm sand looking out at the ocean, a bottle of Beam cola in everyones hands, chatting awkwardly, when it happened. 'So,' Derby began, 'Reece. You're a poor person, the first i've ever really spoken to. So would you please tell me what it's like to be poor?' I looked at him in disgust. That bastard!  
'Excuse me?' I asked, struggling to keep my cool. 'I said, would you please tell me what its like being poor.' Derby repeated. I could feel the anger inside me bubbling, if only i'd taken my pills...  
'I am NOT poor! I yelled, shooting up. Derby looked at his minions smirking 'Of course you're not.' I glared at him, willing his head to explode. 'Shut the fuck up.' I growled. This caught Derbys attention. His head snapped to look at me, his eyes challenging me to say more 'Oh? Is someone angry? Oh please dont come and beat me with your sticks.' He mocked. 'Derby...' Bif warned, i took a step towards Derby and he stood up. 'You're not going to do what your brother did are you? I hear he killed someone.'  
That was it. 'He did NOT kill anyone!' I yelled, then launched myself at him screaming. I clawed at him, desperately trying to scratch off his pretty little face. I felt hands on my shoulders, they pulled me off the whimpering boy and carried me away. We stopped when we could no longer hear Derby moaning and the hands turned me around. I expected to look up at Bif, but instead i saw Johnny.  
'You're not going to attack me are you?' Johnny teased. I shook my head, too angry to speak. 'Good. Because you did that sissy some damage!' He laughed. I felt one side of my mouth curl up into a one sided smile. It felt good to know i'd hurt that brat. 'He deserved it.' I said. Johnny laughed again 'I'm sure he did! But you dont want those snobs against you. They might be weak but for a pretty little thing like you, a few of them would be trouble.' I was touched that he was concerned for me but i was sure that i could handle a couple of pretty boys 'I'm sure i can manage.' I told him.  
Johnny just nodded and began walking away. I jogged a little to catch up to him 'Where are you going?' I asked.  
'Taking you home.' He said.  
'What? I dont need an escort!' I yelled, slightly offended. Johnny laughed gruffly 'I'd say ya do after that little scrap Blondie.' I glared at him but he just laughed. I liked his laugh, it was low and throaty, but kind of warm. 'I can take care of myself!' I whined, i sounded like a little kid, and to be honest i liked his company, but i wasnt going to let him know that.  
'You sound like a child. A little English child...'he trailed off, looking at me expectantly. So he'd noticed too. 'Yeah i'm English. So what?' I asked. Johnny smiled 'So nothin. Just sounds kinda cute is all!' I blushed, i wasnt used to being called cute. Back in my old school i was 'crazy' or 'freak' or some dirty names from some of the boys.  
As we approached the school i noticed Gary leaning against the school gates. He was scribbling something furiously in a notepad. I was curious about what he was doing, but didnt dare to ask. I walked past him staying close to Johnny. As we passed i noticed him look up and glare at Johnny. I wondered what THAT was about. It was a similar look to the one he gave Bif.  
Johnny walked me up to the door of the girls dorms. The sun had nearly set and the sky was a pretty pinky colour, i noticed. 'You think you can make it back to ya room without another cat fight?' He asked mockingly. 'I'll try.' I replied. I turned and walked into the dorms, finding my way to my room in the dimly lit coridoors.  
After a warm shower to calm me down, i lay on my bed staring at my bottle of pills on my bedside table. I just wanted them to go away. I wanted that feeling to go away. I was sick of it. All the anger and the hurt. I continued staring at the bottle until i was nearly asleep, refusing to take one like i knew i should. I didnt want a reaccurance of today, but i didnt want to feel weak again. I argued with myself until i drifted off to a happier place.


	4. Driving me crazy

**I've been trying to make the characters a little more like they are in the game, but i realised that to fit my story there will be some changes. I hope thats okay and would like to say thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! Presenting, chapter 4!**

I woke late and rushed to get ready, dashing out of the dorm and sprinting across the school. Whilst pulling my sleeve up i managed to collide into someone, sending me flying. My bum smashed against the cold hard floor 'Ouch...' I looked up at the poor person i'd just literally ran into, about to apologise, when i realised it was none other than Gary Smith.  
I sat on the ground staring up at him, probably looking kind of dumb, until he extended his hand. I looked at it for a moment then grabbed it. Gary pulled me up easily and walked away. What a strange guy.  
I followed him, realising we both had English. I called out 'Hey, wait up! We have English!' I ran to catch up with him. He was tall and next to him i was dwarfed, his long legs meant he was way faster than me. Gary said nothing, we walked together silently and took our seats in class, apologising for our lateness. As i sat i recieved a small smile from Petey and i waved.  
'Lets get this over with.' Gary said. He sounded almost bored. I looked at him for a moment wondering if he still had a hangover. No, Jimmy did say he's always grumpy. 'Well arent you a ray of sunshine?' I said sarcastically. Garys face remained blank as he pulled out some pieces of paper from a tattered looking book. I began reading the neat script on the pages 'Oh heart, i beg of thee, do not fall for the angel, for when delicate things fall they break. Her eyes like ice, are similar to her heart.' Wow, he's good. 'I based it on you. Seeing as you're the only girl i know.' Gary said.  
I didnt know whether to be flattered, or offended that he said my heart was made of ice. 'You think my hearts made of ice?' I asked half sarcastically. Gary smirked and replied 'I wouldnt know.' I thought for a moment and said 'Maybe you should get to know.' It may have been foolish of me to say but i was intrigued by this boy. I wanted to know more.  
Gary looked at me quizically. 'Fine. Tell me why you attacked Derby Harrington.' I felt the anger begin to return. I tried pushing it down, imagining it dissapearing, but it just wouldnt go away. 'I didnt attack him. I gave him what he deserved for being an ass hole.' I told Gary. Gary did a cute but scary lopsided smile and said 'He deserved to be attacked.'  
I laughed a little. 'What did he say then?' I looked down at my hand, fiddling for a minute. I could feel his eyes on me, he wanted an answer and he knew just how to get one. 'He uh, said something about my brother.' I said, telling him half of the truth.  
Gary nodded, accepting that i wasnt going to say any more. We began working on the poem, Gary described me in it even more, he made me sound like an angel. I found myself blushing, even though he was calling me evil.  
'I've seen you with a lot of boys.' Gary said suddenly. He wasnt saying what i thought was he?'Are you calling me a slut?' I asked. Gary shook his head 'Merely stating what i noticed.' It didnt sound like he was calling me a slut... 'Well im not. I just prefer being around boys.' I told him.  
'Dont tell me, you skateboard?' Gary guessed, smiling a little. I nodded and he laughed. 'What? Im pretty good!' I argued. 'Sure you are...' He said. Im not a wannabe or anything, i've been skating for years! Saying that, im not too good either...  
At the end of the lesson Gary asked me if i wanted to skip with him. I wasnt a goody goody but i liked to do well, but seeing as i had p.e there was really no competition. 'Yeah.'  
We slipped out of the building, easily avoiding the prefects, and ran down to the football field. We sat under the bleachers and Gary pulled a stinkbomb out of his bag. 'What's that for?' I asked. He put a finger to his lips and ran back the way we came. As he came running around the corner i heard not-so-manly screams of disgust and i burst out laughing. Gary laughed along with me.  
'Good huh?' He asked. I shook my head and replied through giggles 'Sure! For an amateur!' Gary raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'you think you can do better?' I didnt say anything. I reached into my bag and felt around until i found it. I pulled out a small bottle and shook it at Gary. He seemed confused. I just ran away, round to the front of the bleachers, and made my way sneakily over to the boys locker room. I snook in and searched till i found some shampoo. I emptied my bottle into it and ran back to Gary.  
'What was that?' Gary asked. I smiled and said 'Blue hair dye. Now who's good?' Gary returned my smile and nodded 'Okay. I'll give you that one. Not bad for a princess.' I smiled proudly, now we just had to wait for the results...  
'What exactly did Derby say about your brother then?' Gary asked me. I should have known that he wouldnt give up so easily. 'It doesnt matter.' I told him. Gary wasnt convinced. 'It must matter if it was enough to make you flip.' God he's pushy.  
'Not really. He was just being stupid.' I said, trying to get him off my back. 'Oh c'mon! Dont you trust me?' He asked. I barely knew the guy! Of course i didnt trust him! 'Not really.' I said. Gary smirked 'Fine. Be like that. I guess i'll just go ask Derby.' He said standing up. I knew he wouldnt but i got up and said 'Fine! He asked me if i was going to kill him. Like my brother.'  
Gary raised his eyebrows. He was cute when he got confused. Then recognition dawned on his face. 'So, you really think this prank will work?' He asked. He tried to change the subject, i didnt expect it, but i appreciated it. 'Of course it will!' I boasted.  
Just then we heard a loud wail and a roar of laughter begin. I raised my eyebrow at Gary and we ran to the side of the bleachers. We peeked out and saw a big guy run past. He had blue hair. Success!  
Gary and i ran to the back of the bleachers stilfling laughter. We burst out laughing like 5 year olds when they hear the word poo. 'See? Am i the queen of pranks? Or am i the queen of pranks?' I asked. Gary nodded 'Yeah, you're the queen.' His laughing died off a little 'For now...'  
'Whatever!' I said, shoving his shoulder playfully. Garys face suddenly turned to stone. 'Watch it.' His words were like Knives. One minute he was laughing his butt off and the next he was glaring at me! Bi-polar or what? 'Sorry.' I mumbled. His face softened a little.  
Gary looked down at me for a minute, then he reached out and lifted my chin up so that i was looking into his huge brown eyes. I felt my insides melt as i stared into his eyes. What the fuck was happening? 'You really do look like an angel.' He whispered. He stroked the side of my face, then turned and walked away.  
I felt a strange tingling feeling where he touched me. I put my hand to my face and stood there like an idiot until i heard people leaving class. I left the bleachers behind me and headed to lunch, wondering what the hell was going on.

I made my way to the lunch room slowly, feeling pretty dazed. I walked past Johnny who was slouched in a doorway with some Greasers i didnt recognise. He looked stoned or something...  
When i got to the luch hall i found Zoe and Pinky eating together. I sat down with them and began eating. 'Ugh! YOU are such a liar.' Pinky spat at Zoe. Zoe raised her eyebrow at Pinky 'Oh yeah? Well at least im not an inbred!' She retorted. Pinkys mouth formed an 'o' shape for a moment, before she pursed her lips and folded her arms.  
'Woah. Whats going on here?' I asked halfheartedly. 'SOMEONE doesnt believe that Ted Thompson has blue hair.' Zoe said, glaring at Pinky. I really couldn't see how this had caused such a heated argument. 'Yeah? Well SOMEONE is a little Liar. NO-ONE lies to me!' Pinky yelled.  
'Im not lying!' Zoe whined. I shook my head at the pair of them. I'd never been the type for meaningless drama. 'Does this really matter?' I asked them.  
'Yes!' They both yelled in unison. I rolled my eyes. 'Well if you want to settle this once and for all, i can safely say that a certain jock named Ted has blue hair.' I told them. And know i knew my victims name.  
'See? Im NOT a liar!' Zoe said. Pinky made a 'Hmph!' Noise, got up, and strode away. 'God, some people!' Zoe moaned, before getting up and leaving too.  
So i was left alone to eat my lunch, well, not for long. Not a minute after i had been left in peace i was joined by someone. I was about to protest until i realised that my visitor was Petey.  
'Hey.' He smiled at me. I grinned, glad to see him again. 'Hey!'  
'You looked lonely so i thought i'd join you!' Petey said. I thanked him, noticing he had a rather tasty looking chocolate muffin. 'You can have it if you like.'  
I shook my head. 'Nah, i'm going to get one now.' I said. I stood up and began to cross the room. I made it halfway before i was tripped. I found myself falling into someones waiting arms. 'Careful!' Someone laughed. I looked up to see a boy with blue hair. Ted Thompson.  
'Thanks.' I said, trying to get past him, but he blocked my way. 'Excuse me.' I tried to go around him to other way but he blocked me again.  
'Not so fast.' He said. 'My friends say they saw you down by the football field earlier, not long after this.' He pointed to his hair 'Dont suppose you know anything about it?' I shook my head and attempted to get past again. Blocked.  
'Oi! Leave blondie alone!' Thank god! Who knew that a half stoned greaser would be my knight in shining armour? Johnny walked up next to me and stared at Ted until he moved out of my way. 'Thanks pretty boy.' He spat, gesturing for me to go forward.  
Johnny escorted me to the other end of the room where i picked up my muffin. What a lot of grief for just for this! 'Try not to get yourself into any more trouble eh?' He said, and walked away.  
As i made my way back to Petey i noticed Gary staring at me from a table where he sat alone. Not exactly suprising. His stare was both intense and frightening. It was infuriating how he'd make me think one thing one moment, and something completely different the next. His curious ways and peculiar attitude were driving me crazy!


	5. Hey Blondie!

**Ta daa! Chapter 5! Could do with some more reviews please and thankyou! They keep it coming and help me improve! Any ideas for what might happen next? ;)**

Another day, another dawn. I woke early on the Friday and slowly got dressed after a steaming hot shower. I sat on my bed and looked at my bottle of pills. This war over whether to take them or not was quickly becoming a regular occurence.  
I didnt want to have to make the same hard decision every morning, so i grabbed the bottle and stuffed it into the bottom of my sock drawer. There. Problem solved.  
It was getting stuffy inside my room, so i exited the dorms and found a place to sit outside. I tilted my head towards the sun, soaking up its warm rays. Ah! This is the life!  
'Ahem!' Someone nearby cleared their throat. I ignored it, hoping it wasnt for my ears. 'Oi! Dont ignore me!' I turned to see Jimmy grinning at me. 'Tryn'a get a tan are we?'  
'Nope! I prefer the unnatural, orange approach.'  
Jimmy laughed 'Sure ya do! Hey, you know Johnny Vincent right?' I nodded 'Well, rumour has it he and Lola have split. That true?' I shrugged. How would i know that?  
'I was just thinkin you might know. Seeing as you've been seen around with him a lot. I'd ask him myself but i dont want him thinking i wanna sink my teeth into her if you know what i mean?' Jimmy explained. I smiled, what a lovely way to put it.  
'Nah. I've just spoken to him a few times. I dont know him, really.' I told him. Jimmy nodded slowly.  
'Well, if you do talk to him again, maybe ask him for me?'  
'Maybe.' I said, getting up. I left Jimmy and walked down the side of the school, i didnt really know where i was going but i had a lot of time before class.  
'Hey blondie!' Someone called out. I looked around trying to find the source. 'Over here!' I looked down a little alleyway and noticed Peanut leaning against a wall.  
'Uh, hi.' I said. Peanut waved me over and i walked up to him. 'Good ta ya again.' He said, smiling. There was something about Peanut that made me want to smile. I'd seen him around school, bullying people mercilessly with a stone cold look on his face, but that wasnt the way he looked at me. His eyes sparkled as he said 'Boss wants ta see ya.'  
I was momentarily confused, before i realised that Johnny was his boss. 'Oh.' Was all i said. Peanut looked amused.  
'Lemme show ya where e'is.' He took me round a corner and into a small building filled with bike parts and other things i couldnt even begin to name.  
'I see ya found Blondie. Nice one.' Johnny said, not looking up from whatever he was doing to a bike. Peanut gave me a gentle push forward and i walked over to Johnny.  
'Hi.' I said, feeling a little overwhelmed by the stench of oil. 'No need to be shy!' Johnny smiled 'Well, only if ya plan on tryn'a do me ova.' I shook my head. I'd never been the shy type, what was i doing!?  
Johnny chuckled 'Pass me the spanner.' I looked around for what i thought was a spanner. I grabbed the first silver thing i came across and placed it in his waiting hand. 'Taa.' He said. Phew!  
He fiddled around with the bike for a few minutes while i stood wringing my hands nervously. I dont know what it was about this meeting, but all of a sudden Johnny seemed quite intimidating. Maybe it was because we were in his domain?  
Johnny put down the spanner and looked a me, leaning lightly on the workbench. He stared at me for a moment then said 'I hope ya aint been hangin around with no more preppies.' It sounded like he was half joking, half being serious. 'No.' I said quietly.  
'Good. So maybes ya wanna hang with us sometime?' He asked me. I looked into his eyes and instantly felt more comfortable. 'Sure.'  
'Purfect! We'll see ya in town tommow! Meet ya at our hangout.' Johnny said, then he continued working on the bike. I hovered for a minute, then left. That was odd. Then again, who isnt odd round here?  
I looked at my watch and realised it was nearly nine. I jogged to my first class, and had an uneventful morning.  
Lunch came around and i wasnt feeling hungry. I left the main building and wandered around site for a bit. It was a little less scary now to watch kids being chased, tripped, pushed, teased and shot at with slingshots, i knew it would take me a while to get used to it.  
'You really should stop hanging around with those greaseballs.' I swivelled around to see Gary leaning against a wall casually. His lips were curled up into a one sided smile. 'I dont see why.' I said coldly. I wasnt in the mood for his constantly changing moods.  
'Because people will start talking.' I folded my arms 'So?' I shrugged.  
'SO, Vincent will let it go to his head and fall hopelessly in love with you.' He smirked. Was he trying to say that Johnny was weak for falling i love so easily? 'What are you getting at?' I asked.  
Gary shrugged. 'A princess like you deserves a prince.' He began to walk away but i wasnt letting him go so easily this time. 'Hold up. Why would he fall in love in the first place?' I asked whilst half running to keep up with him.  
'Who wouldnt fall for an angel.' With that he sped off, leaving me staring at his back like an idiot. What was he trying to say?  
I watched Gary walk into the main school building and as he did so, a certain blonde arse hole walked out. This arse holes eyes locked onto mine and a devilish grin spread across his face.  
'Why hello there.' Derby said in a faux polite voice. I glared at him. 'Hello.'  
'Welcoming, arent you?' Derby asked sarcastically. He walked towards me, back rigid. 'Not to you.' I said through gritted teeth.  
Derby pulled a face that made him look like he could smell shit. 'I can tell. I dont suppose that you'll know any better after being raised with a murderer.'  
I felt my insides begin to bubble, white hot rage coursed through my veins. My hands clenched into fists at my sides and i struggled to stay put. 'Ooh. Looks like you have the same temper as your murderous brother.'  
'Where the FUCK did you hear that!?' I yelled in his face. Derby took a step back, obviously feeling a little scared. 'I have an English cousin. I told him about you and we discovered that he went to the same school as you. As you paupers might say, he 'dished the dirt'.'  
'My brother was not a murderer.' I growled 'He was framed.' Derby raised an eyebrow at me 'Is that so? Well, believe what you will. I know the truth and if you get on the wrong side of me i will not hesitate to reveal it. I dont doubt that Dr. Crabblesnitch doesnt know.'  
I took a step forward and leaned towards Derby 'You do that and maybe, just maybe, i WILL kill you.' I whispered.  
Derbys eyes opened in alarm. 'You're just like Smith!' He gasped before running away. What? I'm nothing like that oddball!  
The anger didnt die down, i still felt the urge to pound something with my fists untill they bled. I sprinted to the bleachers and sat underneath them, curled up in a ball. I felt myself begin to shake and hot tears began to trickle down my cheeks. I scrunched my eyes up and counted to twenty. It didnt help.  
'Are you okay?' Petey asked as he came out from his hiding place. He must have been hiding from some Jocks, and now he'd seen me cry! Shit!  
'Im fine!' I yelled. Petey flinched but continued walking towards me. 'You dont look okay.' He said calmly.  
I turned to look at him and felt the anger flood out of me, he was scared enough as it was without me yelling at him. 'Sorry.' I mumbled 'I guess im not...' Petey smiled and sat down next to me.  
'Something happen?' I nodded and wiped away my tears. 'Derbys a jerk.' Petey patted my shoulder awkwardly 'I know.'  
I tried to smile at him, but gave up when i realised it probably looked pretty scary. 'Are you okay now?' He asked. I nodded, noticing that i felt a lot better, still slightly angry though. 'You want me to walk you to your next class?'  
I nodded and he helped me up. We walked up to the school slowly. Petey must have asked me if i was okay a thousand times before we got there. 'I'm okay now. Really.' I told him.  
'If you're sure...' Petey said. I nodded and he walked off to his class. Speaking of class, i was late. I knocked on the door and opened it.  
'Finally decided to join us Miss Evans?' Mr Hattrick asked me. I nodded and took my seat silently. The rest of school went by slowly and at the end of the school day i realised i had left my sketch book in the art room.  
On my way to get it i stopped for a drink at the water fountain. The school was already eerily quiet, i noticed as i wiped water droplets from around my mouth.  
'Boo.' Someone whispered in my ear. I tried to spin around but ended up tripping over my own feet and falling to the floor. I heard laughter and looked up to see Gary looming over me. 'Your face!' He laughed. I scowled at him and he reached down and pulled me up. 'Whenever we meet you seem to be bumping into things or falling over.'  
'Maybe thats because you always sneak up on me.' Gary smirked, looking down at me with his big brown eyes. 'Or you're just jumpy and clumsy?' I didnt feel like a game of sarcastic comments to i turned to walk away.  
'Not so fast.' Gary said, pinning me to the wall with my hands above my head. I could feel his warm breath on my face and it gave me butterflies. 'What?' I breathed, my voice low.  
Gary said nothing. His hand stroked my face again, leaving my face burning. His hand continued downwards, tracing my curves. He stopped at my waist and leaned closer to me. Our lips were almost touching and he stared into my eyes so intensely i thought i would explode.  
For just a second our lips locked. He tasted sweet, heavenly, warm. I felt his eyelashes brush against my cheek. My insides turned to mush in an instant.  
Then it was over. Gary leaned back, releasing me. He did his usual lopsided smile. Then he put a finger to his lips and walked away.  
I leant against the wall for support until i felt my legs returns to normal. What the fuck...  
I went to get my sketchbook and returned to my dorm feeling dazed. Did i imagine that? Derby might be right. Maybe Garys not the only crazy one around here.


	6. Just Jump

**_Number six! Im trying to update as often as possible! Thanks for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! They really help me out! Thank you! Hope you enjoy!_**

It was Saturday morning and i was awake and dressed at 10. What was i thinking? Actually, the reason for being up so early was meeting Johnny. I needed an early start for two reasons. Firstly, johnny hadnt specified a time, and the other reason, i had no idea where i was going.  
I sat staring out of my window for a few minutes before i forced myself up and out of my room. I left the dorms and headed out into the crisp morning air. A light breeze played with my curls as i walked along.  
I found my way into town easily enough, the problem now was finding the Greasers 'hangout'. I wandered around for a bit, finding nothing to suggest that they were around, until i eventually came across a bridge. I walked underneath it and found myself in a slightly scarier part of town.  
It looked darker somehow, there were homeless people littering the street, graffiti on the filthy walls and angry looking people storming around. I looked around, nervous, and began to search the area.  
It took me a while, but eventually i found a small place with a Greaser,i recognised as Ricky ,hanging around outside. 'Is Johnny around?' I asked. Ricky looked me up and down and nodded. He opened the door for me and i walked in.  
I was instantly hit by the smell of smoke and alcohol, which made sense seeing as most Greasers were older than me. Boys in leather jackets loitered around and across the room i spotted Johnny. He was talking to two guys dressed all in leather. Nice.  
I walked across the room to him, trying to look confident. I knew that i stuck out like a sore thumb. A swan amongst ducks, a goldfish amongst sharks, me amongst Greasers.  
'Johnny?' Johnny looked at me and whispered something angrily to the two boys he was talking to. They walked away and Johnny waved me over. 'You made it! I thought we'd go to the beach. Catch some rays ah?' He grinned. I could see in his eyes that he wasnt telling the whole truth. He probably just wanted to see me in a bikini. And shit. I was wearing one.  
'Sounds good!' Johnny gestured for some other boys to come over to us. I noticed that Ricky and Peanut were among them. Our group of about 7 walked down to the beach. As we walked i couldnt help wondering how the boys managed to stay in their huge leather jackets in this heat.  
We arrived at the beach in no time. I took off my shoes and stepped onto the sand. I wriggled my toes, smiling. Johnny looked down at me and smiled too. 'Having fun?' I shook my head. 'Not yet!' I snatched one of his shoes and ran across the warm sand.  
I ran into the puddles of ocean water where the sand met the sea and ran along with Johnny running behind me. Water splashed in all directions as i took each step. I laughed merrily, enjoying the feel of the cooling breeze rustling my pale blonde hair.  
I ran to the end of the pier, noticing the other Greasers looking at Johnny like he'd gone mad. The salty spray hit my face as i turned to look at Johnny. He had a cheeky smile on his face as he slowly walked towards me. 'Hand it over Blondie.' He said.  
I shook my head, a small smile creeping onto my face. 'I'd give it to me now. Unless of course, i have to MAKE you give it to me?' I narrowed my eyes at him, confused. What was he talking about?  
'You brought this on yourself.' Johnny grinned. He stepped towards me and tickled my waist untill i let go of his shoe. He snatched it out of the air, grabbed my shoulders and span me around.  
I stood facing the sapphire ocean, my feet were at the very edge of the pier. 'Woah! What are you doing?' I half laughed, panicking a little. 'I thought that for payback i'd show ya a lil sumthing we like to do for fun round here!' Johnny laughed.  
I tried to step backwards but Johnny wouldnt let me. 'Nuh uh. You gotta jump.' I shook my head defiantly. I didnt want to jump! I was fully clothed for gods sake!  
'Dont be a wuss! Just jump!' He laughed. I noticed that we had attracted and audience, the other Greasers had gathered around, watching us curiously. I guessed they hadnt really seen the playful side of Johnny before.  
Johnny gave me a gentle shove forward and i took a deep breath in, and jumped.  
It wasnt a long drop, and it wasnt cold. I just knew that if i got caught in a current and my clothes dragged me down i was in trouble. But none of those things put me in danger.  
Instead, as i fell my head tilted backwards and as i hit the water my head smashed against the piers supporting rod. I felt the air flood out of my lungs on impact. I tried to swim to the surface, only to realise that i had no control over my limbs.  
I panicked. I tried to scream but my mouth only filled with the salty water that was dragging me down. My eyes began to slowly close, the blue ocean started fading to black. Before i lost consciousness i heard a voice 'You idiots! She hit her head!' Speedy footsteps grew louder, coming closer, and i heard a muffled spalshing sound. Strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and then everything went black.

As soon as my eyes opened i shot up coughing and spluttering. It took a minute for it to to stop and my little fit had left me feeling dizzy. I had no clue about what happened or where i was, but right then i didnt care. My head was pounding and the world seemed to be spinning around me.  
I lay back and looked up at a cloudless sky. Suddenly my view was interupted by a head leaning over me. 'Are you okay?' The person asked. They were blurry so i squinted trying to see who it was. My saviour let out a low chuckle as my eyes focused. Gary.  
I nodded, not daring to speak as my throat was sore from coughing. Gary tucked a piece of sandy hair behind my ear, making my stomach the...?  
I took a risk and asked 'What happened?' My voice was raspy and it hurt to speak, but i was curious and confused.  
'You hit your head and nearly drowned, but i saved you.' Gary explained. He said this with little emotion but his face was full of concern. Concern for...me?  
For a moment, just a moment, Garys face softened. I could see thoughts swirling around in his eyes like a whirlpool. For a moment he looked child like, sweet, innocent, pure. Then that moment ended. His eyes glazed over and his lips became a thin line.  
'You really should be more careful. I've scared those Greasers away for now, but they'll be back to cause more trouble. They're no good.' I let my confusion show on my face. Gary didnt seem concerned any more. 'Try to stay out of trouble.' And just like after all of our other encounters, he walked away.  
Gary was a mystery to me, and if he had emotions he barely ever showed them. This boy was a mystery i was determined to solve.


	7. Finding my Prince

**Rated M from now on! ;) hope you** **enjoy this chapter! It may not be too good, tell me what you like and dont like and it'll get better!**

I lay in bed refusing to get up. I had nothing to do and i hadnt spoken to Zoe or Pinky since their fallout. I snuggled with my quilt for a few minutes and then there was a knock on my door.  
I got out of bed and stumbled over to my door. I tried to flatten my bed head a little before i opened the door. No-one was there. What?  
I looked around before noticing a crisp white envelope on the floor. I picked it up and ripped it open. It read 'You have my sincerest of apologies.' It was written on the same paper as my last letter. So maybe it was Bif?  
I looked around again and closed the door. Knowing i wouldnt be able to go back to sleep i dressed in a comfy pair of denim shorts and an oversized jumper. I brushed my teeth, staring into my icey blue eyes as i did so. They looked tired and confused. Hardly suprising. This school was full of trouble and mysteries to wear me out.  
When i was finished i quickly brushed my hair and left the dorms. It was slightly colder today but the shun was still shining. I made my way over to a patch of grass and sat down, pulling out my sketch pad and begining to draw.  
I drew Garys face looking over me from yesterday. I took a while putting emotion into his eyes, all of the concern and fear that i had seen. As i sketched away i blocked out the world around me, all of the people rushing around, gossiping, fighting.  
'I knew you liked me.' I turned around to see Gary peering over my shoulder. 'No. I'm just drawing you.' I said.  
Gary smirked 'Sure you are.' He came and sat down beside me, making my heart flutter. 'Did you want something?' I asked trying to sound bored.  
'Yes. I did actually.' He said seriously. I looked into his eyes and felt my breathing become uneven. 'I want you to come to my room tonight.' I was confused. But being Gary all he did was smile deviously and walk away.  
He left my heart thumping against my chest, what was wrong with me? Every time he came close to me i acted this way, like a lovesick schoolchild! No, i cant be... I mustn't be! He's crazy! Hes even more trouble than Derby and Johnny from what i've heard.  
Speak of the devil. Johnny walked up to me looking pretty badass, i must say. 'Blondie.' He said cooly. 'Johnny.' I said giving him a small smile.  
Johnny waved away the Greasers that were flanking him and his face softened. I was begining to see that he wasnt really the rough and tough guy that he seemed. 'Look, im real sorry about yesterday. I din't know you hit ya head. If i did i would'a saved ya.'  
It was sweet that he came over just to apologise and i didnt doubt that he would have saved me. 'Its fine! It was my fault anyway.' I told him.  
'Nah, i pushed ya. Sorry.' I smiled at him, he was a big softie really. 'Its fine! Really.' He smiled a little. 'I'd best be goin then. Got some er, people to see.' I nodded and he left me.  
Now that i thought about it, it was pretty wierd that Gary had saved me. What was he doing there? And how did he see me? He must have been paying pretty close attention to have seen me hit my head. But why?  
If i was going to find out i knew that i would have to go to his room, but what did he want me for anyway? I shook off my paranoia and continued drawing as the sun sailed across the sky.  
It was getting late and most people had retired to their rooms by the time i finished. I had kind of lost track of time and skipped meals, but i wasnt hungry. I put my sketch book away and wandered over to the boys dorm, wondering if Gary would be ready for me. How was i supposed to know which room was Garys anyway?  
As i walked through the front door i bumped into Jimmy. 'Woah there! Oh hey! What're you doing here?' Jimmy looked at me confused. 'Im trying to find Gary. Do you know which room is his?' I explained.  
Jimmy looked even more confused at my explanation but said nothing about it. He nodded and pointed to a room down the hallway. 'Yeah, third on your left.' I thanked him and found the room he pointed to, feeling his curious eyes on my back as i walked.  
I stood still for a moment, took a big breath and knocked on the door. I was feeling nervous for some reason and stood fiddling with my fingers until Gary opened the door. 'You made it! Come on in. I do hope that a princess like you can cope with the mess.' He said sarcastically as he walked over to a chair and sat down in it.  
'Im sure i'll manage.' I said, awkwardly sitting down on his bed. I noticed that crumpled up pieces of paper littered the room, but other than that it was pretty tidy. 'Why am i here?' I asked Gary.  
He was looking at me intently and he smiled. 'We need to talk.'  
'Okaay...' I said 'What about?' Garys eyes began to dance 'I have some things that i need to ask you.' He grinned.  
'Fine. If you answer some of my questions first.' Gary seemed to think for a minute, then he nodded. 'First, what were you doing at the beach yesterday, and how did you see me hit my head?' I asked.  
'Woah woah. Thats two questions!' He said, faking suprise. 'Just answer.' I demanded.  
'I was at the beach sunbathing when i just happened to witness you foolishly jump off the pier and hit your head.' He told me. I didnt believe a word. 'Now the truth.'  
'Fine! I heard you agree to meet the Greaseball when i walked past shop the other day and decided to follow you to the beach. I noticed Johnny try to push you off the pier and saw you hit your head.' I could tell that this was the truth, but this explanation seemed even more crazy than the previous one.  
'Why did you follow me?' I asked. Garys face looked sincere as he said 'Because i felt like i needed to. Johnnys trouble, and for some reason i felt like i needed to protect you. You're different Reece.'  
I stared at him openmouthed until he jerked out of his serious mood and a playful smile lit up his face. 'Now its my turn. Why do you talk to Vincent?'  
'Because he's nice? I dont know. He talks to me i guess.' Gary nodded thoughtfully. 'And Bif Taylor?'  
'That was a one off. I dont really talk to him.' I told Gary. 'And lastly, why does my heart stop when i see you?'  
There was silence for a minute as we gazed into each others eyes. 'I couldnt tell you.' I breathed. I felt a sudden rush of confidence and... Passion? I leant forward and pressed my lips against Garys. I expected him to pull away, but he didnt.  
His lips moved against mine as my heart pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. As i did so, Gary brought his hands up and caressed my face gently.  
I began to kiss him more passionately and felt his tongue probe against my lips. I allowed him access and his hands came behind my back, pressing my closer to him. We stood up and i arched my back, bringing our chests together.  
I felt Gary smile as he kissed me and his lips left mine for a moment to say 'You're enjoying this arent you?' I answered him by crushing his lips with mine, he smiled more but didnt refuse.  
He began to run his fingers throught my hair and then down my back where he squeezed my bum lightly. It was my turn to smile.  
Gary pushed me back onto the bed softly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I looked into his eyes that were filled with lust. And from the way he looked back at me i could tell that mine were too. I didnt know what i was doing but it felt right somehow.  
Gary climbed on top of me and gently pulled off my top before he began kissing my neck. My breathing increased rapidly and my heart went into overdrive. I let a small moan escape my lips and he began to kiss me even more pasionately.  
He took a break and pulled his top off. My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as i stared at his tanned six pack. 'Like what you see?' I nodded and pressed my lips against his whilst i traced his abs with my finger.  
He explored my mouth as he began to pull my trousers down, revealing lacy black panties to match my bra. He leant back for a minute and stared at me appreciatively. 'I cant wait to ravish you.' He smiled, before i helped him take of his trousers.  
He lay on top of me again and i couldnt help but pull him closer. I felt his hands make his way up my back, tickling it sensuously. He undid my bra with startling expertise and began caressing my breasts. He leaned into me, kissing my jaw line making me moan his name 'Gary...'  
He kissed up to my ear where he whispered 'Tonight i take you, my Princess.'


	8. Cry my a River

**Heres chapter 8! I never knew that writing fanfiction could be so much fun! ;) Pretty please keep the reviews coming! They REALLY help! No matter how short! Also i know i didnt put the sex scene in this time but i might just do one later on...**

I awoke with a warm sensation in my stomach. It felt good. I could feel Garys arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I smiled, remembering last night. He did ravish me indeed.  
'Morning sleeping beauty.' Gary whispered in my ear. I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes. 'Good morning.' I replied. We just lay there for a few minutes in blissfull silence, enjoying each others company. Until i realised that it was Monday. 'Shit!' I yelled, shooting up.  
Gary placed his hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place. 'What is it?' He asked. I gave him a look to say 'are you out of your mind?'  
'School!' I yelled at him. I hopped out of bed and searched around for my clothes, desperately trying to cover myself up as i did so. 'Its only half seven.' He moaned and i stopped panicking. 'Oh.' I said.  
I sat down on the bed and slowly finished getting dressed while Gary stared at me from his bed. 'Im sorry.' He said gravely.  
I turned to look at him and he was staring at me like i was dead or something. 'What for?' I asked. He continued to look at me this way as he replied 'For last night. It shouldnt have happened.'  
I stared at him, shocked. 'What? You cant just fuck me and have done! Im not a toy!' I yelled. I was well and truly pissed. He was the second boy to have done this to me.  
The last took my virginity then messed me around for a month before i finally realised what he was doing. It had hurt like hell, but that was nothing in comparison to what i was feeling now. Why did it hurt so much? Why did my heart feel like it had just been shattered?  
I had only known Gary a week and yet it already felt like i knew him. He was sarcastic and arrogant, a known sociopath and a bully. He had teased me mercilessly for the one week that i had known him, and already i had fallen for him. Somewhere along the way i had fallen head over heels in love for this boy. This boy that i barely knew.  
'I dont know what i was thinking.' Gary said, his face blank. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. I heard a clicking noise, indicating that he had locked the door. I felt like this was a metaphor. He locked me out of the bathroom like he locked me out of his heart. Why did i feel this way for him? I didnt even know him for Gods sake! Why!?  
I sprinted out of the room, hearing the door slam behind me as i ran through the coridoor, tears streaming down my face. I left the boys dorms without a second glance, i didnt want anyone to see me. I was Reece Evans. I was tough.  
But i didnt feel tough as i sprinted back to my room. I felt like i had just been beaten to the ground. I ran into my room and dived onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I cried into it, letting it absorb both my tears and my moans.  
I heard my door open and someone walked in. They sat on the bed next to me and put an arm on my back. 'Its okay.' Petey said. I wailed like a baby 'No! Its not! I've fallen for him and i dont even KNOW him!' My reply was muffled but somehow Petey seemed to understand. 'Love works in strange ways.' He said.  
I sat up and looked at Petey. I felt like hell. 'I've never felt this way before...' I trailed off. Petey patted my back 'I know. I know.' He consoled.  
I sobbed into his shoulder for what felt like hours. 'Gary's a bastard.' I told him. Petey didnt say anything for a minute. 'Gary?' I sat back and nodded. 'Im so stupid. Who knew i was the fall fast, fall hard type?' I sniffed.  
'Gary did this to you?' Petey asked. I nodded again 'Yeah. It was my fault really, to think that last night actually meant anything.' Petey looked shocked for a moment before he composed himself. 'Are you okay?' He asked.  
'Yeah. You know what, i think i'll skip first period. You go on without me.' I told Petey, wiping my eyes. 'You sure?' He asked. I nodded and he left with a small wave.  
After he left i began to numb a little. The pain sort of stopped for a while, but then something even worse began to creep in. Anger.  
I thought back to the bottles stuffed into my sock drawer. 'Forget them!' My conscience yelled. 'You need them.' Another voice whispered. The voices in my head argued, getting louder and louder. 'STOP!' I yelled, standing up.  
Just like it had done before, my anger began to build, and i knew that it was happening again. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. I took a few deep breaths and stormed out of the dorm.  
By now everyone was in class so i knew exactly where to go. I marched to my destination mindlessly, flinging the school doors open and ignoring the cries from the prefects.  
I burst into the English classroom and scanned the silenced room. There he was. Sat smugly in the corner of the room. He looked proud of what he had done. Bastard.  
First he was lustful, then sorry, emotionless and now smug. That sociopath would get what was coming to him, even if it killed me. Or him.  
I ignored the teacher who's name i still didnt know, and took a seat at the front. I stared at the chalkboard in silence, plotting, for the rest of the lesson. I could feel the burning anger growing inside me, oh he WOULD be sorry.  
When the bell finally rang i sped out of the room and to my next class, art, where i spent the hour furiously drawing. When the lesson finished i looked down at my work, only to see that i had drawn Gary lying lifeless on the ground. I should have taken the pills...  
I left the room and as i walked away i heard the teacher calling my name. So i guess she had seen my work then. I found some paper and wrote Gary a little note which i slipped into his locker. It said 'The beach at 12.'  
I couldnt take any more of school and marched out, easily avoiding the prefects as i made my way across the school and out. I walked to the beach and lay down on the sand. My head was hurting, i could barely think for all of the arguing voices shouting inside.  
When 12 o'clock finally rolled around i stood up and waited for Gary to arrive. When he finally did i glared at him as he walked over to me. 'It was you?' He asked suprised.  
I nodded. 'Couldn't wait for more? Look im sorry to have to tell you again but i cant get involved with you. I'll get it elsewhere.' He laughed. It was sickening. The way he didnt care. He had broken my heart and he didnt even care.  
'Bastard.' I whispered. Gary tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at me.'Pardon?' He smirked.  
'Bastard!' I shouted. Gary took a step back and held his hands up. 'Woah woah. I dont want any trouble!' He laughed. If looks could kill Gary would have been six feet under. 'Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of MY bed this morning!'  
Something inside me snapped and i launched myself at him, screaming. He fell to the ground looking shocked. I felt tears begin to stream down my face but i wasnt sad. I was angry as hell. And all of that pent up anger meant one thing. Someone was going to get hurt. And that someone was going to be Gary.  
I pulled my arm back and punched Gary in the face. After that Garys face clouded over, he was pissed. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed my off him, tackling me to the ground. He held me down and he looked like he was going to punch me.  
I began to shake, the anger flooding out of me. I felt suddenly drained looking up into his angry eyes. Those eyes that i had somehow managed to fall in love with. I couldnt bare to look at him anymore, i scrunched up my face and prepared for impact, like i had done so many times before.  
When i opened my eyes i was sat underneath the pier wrapped in Garys jacket. Gary was sat beside me and he was staring at me curiously. He looked both scared and worried. 'Are you okay?' He asked. He seriously sounded concerned.  
'Y-yeah.' I mumbled. I clung to Garys jacket like it was a lifesaver. 'What was that?' Gary asked 'It looked like...'  
'A panic attack?' I suggested. Gary nodded. 'Yeah. I knew i should've taken the pills. They always happen when i dont take them.'  
Gary looked at me with sadness in his eyes. 'What are the pills for?' He asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then it all came tumbling out. 'I was given them not long after my brother was sent to prison.' I told him.  
'He was framed for a murder that my step dad commited. He had always been an angry man, and when me, Danny and him went out one night we got jumped by a gang. They wanted money but he wouldnt give it them. So they tried to attack him but he punched them. He just kept punching.' I paused, remembering that night with dreadful clarity. 'We ran away after the others left, and the police knocked on our door the next day. Turns out he had beaten one of the thugs to death and they had found an I-D card. It was Dannys. They arested him and my step-dad told them that Danny had started a fight with them. I guess that he was scared for his own skin. I tried to tell them that it wasnt Danny but no-one believed me. They thought that i was just a young girl that wanted to save her brother. Mick was angry that i tried to turn him in, so whenever my mum was out he would beat me, like he did to the boy he killed.'  
I finished and Gary and i sat in silence for a while. I had been raised in a rough neighbourhood, and i had never really had any friends to tell before. Not that i particularly considered Gary a friend.  
'I cant imagine what it must have been like.' Gary said finally. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. 'Im sorry.' I said, feeling the tears begin to flow again. 'Its fine.' He said 'We need to get you back to school. I think you need your pills.' I nodded and he lead my back to school.  
The next thing that i can remember, i was back in my room. I have a vague memory of taking some pills and laying on my bed. I remember a blurry vision of Gary and then i must have passed out.


	9. Take me

**Chapter 9 folks! Reviews por favor? Rated M!  
I know its short, and Garys getting a little out of character, also this may be uncomfortable for some, but i hope you enjoy! Tell me if you have any problems!**

When i woke i felt groggy. I sat up and saw Gary slouched over in my chair at the bottom of my bed. He must've fallen asleep watching over me. This gave my poor heart a sense of hope, he must at least care a little. I smiled and lay back down when my head began to pound. I feel asleep smiling.

The next time i woke up it was light outside. The birds were chirping annoyingly. 'Ugh...' I groaned as i battled to sit up. My body ached all over. 'Nice of you to wake up.' Gary said, i looked over at him, he was sat in the same spot, smiling.  
His hair was ruffled and he had bags under his eyes. I gazed longingly into his eyes, they looked so worried. It made me think that maybe, just maybe he cared. Maybe he just had a funny way of showing it? He was a known sociopath afterall.  
'You look rough.' I told him. Gary chuckled 'Look who's talking.' I smiled a little. I guess he was right. If i looked as rough as i felt it was dreadful.  
'You feeling any better?' Gary asked. I put my hand to my head, it hurt. A lot. 'Yeah.' I answered. Gary looked at me strangely for a while as i tried to straighten out my hair. It looked almost like he was worried about me.  
I stared into his eyes, they were brown pools of mystery. Even in this state he was gorgeous. His angled jawline, his-'I have pills too you know.' Gary said, snapping me out of my trance.  
'You should take them.' I urged. Gary shook his head. 'Nah. They dont do me any good.' I laughed and Gary looked at me as if i were mad. Ah the irony. 'Thats what i told myself.' I told him.  
Gary seemed to think for a moment. 'Tell you what. If you take your pills, i'll take mine.' He said. I looked at him to see if he was telling the truth. I couldnt tell, but he sounded sincere enough. 'Sure.' I agreed.

How stupid i was to think that he was telling the truth. That he might actually care. Two weeks went by as he avoided me. Every time i yelled his name he ignored it, every time i chased him he ran faster so that i couldnt catch him. I had held up my side of the deal, i had taken my pills, but i knew that he hadnt.  
On the bright side i got to spend time with Petey and Jimmy. We grew close in such a small amount of time. I also got to watch Zoe and Pinky argue over and over. Turns out they werent really the people that they had first seemed. I guess they had just acted that way because i was new.  
On Monday of the third week without Gary i decided that i had had enough. I marched to his room when everyone else had gone to class. I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. No reply. I barged in and found him lay on his bed with his arms behind his head. He didnt even look at me.  
'You lied.' I said. Gary just lay there, not moving, not saying a thing. 'We had a deal!' I yelled. Now Gary turned to look at me, his eyes stone cold 'So?' He asked. His voice was harsh, angry, and it scared me a little.  
'So, i kept my side. Its time for you to do the same.' I told him. Gary tilted his head towards the cieling, but other than that did nothing.  
I ran to his bedside and reached across him, grabbing the bottle of pills that sat on his bedside table. 'Stop.' He demanded. I froze, still leaning across him. I felt his chest rise and fall slowly against my side. 'I'll take them if it makes you happy.'  
He took the bottle from my hand but when i tried to stand back up he pulled me down so that i was sat on the bed next to him. Gary poured out some tablets and swalled them whole. No water no nothing. 'Happy?' He asked.  
I nodded, feeling slightly confused. I thought that it would be harder. Much harder. Gary brought a hand to my face and lifted my chin up so that our eyes locked. He gazed into my eyes intently, my heart felt like it had gone into overdrive. There was nothing that i wanted to do more than burst into a huge smile, but i restrained myself.  
'I-I think, I think that i may have feelings for you.' Gary said, this was the first time that i had heard him lost for words. 'I'm not saying that anything can happen between us. I'm just letting you know.' I nodded, continuing to look him in the eyes.  
The words that had just came out of his mouth were like music to my ears. There was a chance. A small chance. All i had to do was prove to him that i was worthwhile. That he needed me. I only hoped that he felt as strongly about me as i did about him.  
'But for now...' I tailed off, leaning towards him. I glanced down at his lips then back to his eyes. I watched his eyes fill with lust as before, but this time i could see another emotion. Love?  
Our lips locked, he was sweet and sour, gentle and rough. I just wanted him to take me. Right there and then. My body and soul wanted us to intertwine. And intertwine we would.  
Garys kisses started to get more passionate, i allowed his tongue access and he began pushing me back as he ran his fingers through my hair. I gripped onto his shirt as i began to get more and more excited.  
He brought his hands around and unbuttoned my school shirt. I was definitely feeling like a naughty girl today, skipping class to have sex with a hot maniac. Gary gently peeled my shirt off and look at my breasts. He licked he lips and looked me in the eye hungrily. 'Take me.' I whispered.  
He pulled his shirt off and i began to undo his belt. We stood and i removed his trousers whilst he removed my skirt. We fell back down onto the bed in our underwear and thats when i decided to take control.  
I pushed Gary up against the headboard and licked his lips for him, playfully biting them. Gary smirked but i quickly wiped it away by dragging my nail gently across the bulge in his pants. He whimpered and i smiled wickedly.  
Gary didnt seem to like being dominated as he grabbed my wrists and reversed our position so that he was back in control. I didnt mind. In fact i enjoyed it. He kissed my jawline then slowly began making his way down my neck and then my belly.  
I wriggled as he kissed my inner thighs. Before long i was bucking my hips, my flower was begging for attention. Gary noticed this and slowly pulled my panties down, with his teeth.  
I began to squirm, i needed his touch. 'Fuck me...' I moaned. Gary let out a soft chuckle 'Not yet princess.' His head moved back to my thighs and he began to kiss inwards until he reached my flower, where he began to ravish it.  
I moaned loudly 'Oh Gary!' It felt so good, i pressed his face down with my hand, wanting more, whilst the other one began to play with my lips. As it got too much i bit down on my finger.  
Just before i reached my limit Gary stopped. His face moved next to mine and he looked at me, his eyes filled with love. Definately love. He pressed his lips against mine and gently pushed into me. 'You can do better than that.' I teased.  
'Oh i will.' He grinned. He began to thrust deeper, faster. 'Oh... Oh! Oh!' I yelled. Before long i was screaming his name 'Oh Gary! Yes! Yes! Yes!' As his gave one last thrust he looked into my eyes and whispered 'I love you.'


	10. Broken Angel

**I** **know its been a while but i just had a small set-back in the form of a bad review! So can i please ask for constructive criticism where possible! Thankyou and heres hoping i get better! Sorry, some characters are a bit OOC!**

I love you. Those 3 little words reverberated around my head as i slept, and when i finally woke they were all i could think about.  
It was around noon as far as i could tell, and i felt good. Better than i had in a long time. Gary was lay next to me and i had my head on his chest. He was warm. I smiled to myself. He said he loved me...  
'Class ends soon. You'd better go.' Gary said, sitting up. I sat up and turned to look at him 'What?' I asked, confused. Garys face looked serious, he didnt look like the boy that told me he loved me. My guess is, he wasnt.  
'You heard me. Theres nothing more for you here.' He said coldly. I frowned at him. 'But you said-' 'I know what i said and i was wrong. Now go.' He demanded.  
I got out of his bed and dressed as quickly as possible, then i just stood there. Gary gave me an expectant look as if to say 'Go.' But i didnt move. 'You're not taking your pills.' I said without emotion. I felt numb. What had i just done. I knew that this wouldnt end well, so why did i come?  
'Whats it to you?' Gary asked. I stared at the floor. 'We had a deal.' I said, my voice a monotone. Gary chuckled as he walked towards me. He stood in front of me and tilted his head to the side, reached out and lifted my chin so that he could see my face. 'Its off.' He said as he stared into my eyes.  
I felt a flicker of emotion in my chest as i gazed into the brown pools that were his eyes, but felt it leave when his hand dropped suddenly. He turned his back on me and walked to the window, where he stood until i left.  
So, i had done it again. Fallen for the wrong guy. I knew that i was going to get hurt again and again until i got over him, but there was nothing that i could do. There was just something about him...  
I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as i left the boys dorms. I wanted to get out of there before everyone came back from class. Deciding not to go to my room, i headed down to the football field. When i arrived a small trickle was running down my face and i feebly attempted to wipe it away. I sat on the bleachers and stared at the sky.  
My whole body was numb. My chest felt heavy, my heart like a rock. It was just like last time. I cried silently to myself for a while, eventually hearing the bell and students leaving school. I didnt move, no longer caring if anyone saw.  
I heard a chorus of deep laughter from the bottom of the bleachers but i didnt want to know who it was. I could have guessed. I heard footsteps and a firm hand gripped my shoulder pulling me up. 'Well what do we have here?' Ted asked sarcastically. I continued to stare at the sky.  
'Something got you down? I might know how to cheer you up.' He said deviously. His hand roughly grabbed my cheek and pulled my face around to look at him. He had died his hair back to its natural colour. We stared at each other for a minute, both refusing to be the first to look away.  
Eventually Ted gave up. 'Come with me.' He said, grabbing both shoulders and pushing me down the bleachers and into the boys changing rooms. On the way i hadnt really noticed where i was going, but when i got there my heavy heart sank. The smell of sweat and socks lingered in the air as the jocks poured in. About 5 stood behind Ted, all tall and muscular, as he pushed me back into the lockers.  
I looked up at him fearfully, he had a mischevious glint in his eye. What did he want from me? Revenge? Shit.  
'We could have some fun missy.' He smirked. I shook my head, finally returning to reality. 'Im okay.' I half whispered. For once i felt small, i was scared. These boys were huge and they wouldnt hesitate to beat me.  
'Oh, no! I insist!' Ted laughed. He looked crazy. 'C'mon, i know you want it.' He whispered, stroking my face. I just stood there, frozen. His hand trailed down my side to my bum, which he pinched. I flinched and the jocks smiled. Bastards. 'Lets go somewhere a little more private.' Ted grinned.  
We left the jocks behind, Ted had me glued to his side, his arm clamping me there. He lead me behind the bleachers, where he pushed me against the wall and began underessing me with his eyes.  
He moved closer, his lips met mine. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. He stuck his tounge into my mouth, easily pushing my protesting lips aside. His hands groped me as he violently snogged me. I felt sick.  
My eyes were tightly shut, in fear and disgust, as his hands clutched at my body. This was wrong. So wrong. Suddenly i felt his tongue leave my mouth and his hands leave my body. Had he given up?  
I opened my eyes and saw him lying on the floor clutching his face. What the...? My eyes looked to my left and i saw Gary. He was angry and it scared me to see him that way. Had he just punched Ted?  
He answered me by kicking Ted in the gut, forcing a groan out of him. Gary proceeded kicking Ted until he just lay there, unnmoving. Fuck.  
'Gary...?' I asked quietly. He looked at me softly, all traces of anger gone. His moods changed so quickly, it was starting to give me whiplash. 'Are you okay?' He asked me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder.  
I nodded nervously, shock having rendered my voicebox useless. His hand reached up and wiped away tears i hadnt even realised were falling. 'Im sorry. I didnt mean what i said this morning. Its just...' He stopped, our eyes locked. I could feel my heart come back to life. Why did he have to give me hope?  
'I-I dont want to hurt you. I'm dangerous' He said. 'I dont mind.' I heard myself say. Gary looked intrigued. 'I mean, i know it's cheesey but id rather be with you.' I said, stroking his face.  
Gary smiled, his eyes sparkling. Oh he was magnificent. I felt a grin spread across my face as Gary leaned towards me. 'I'll try my best to keep you safe.' He whispered. Then he kissed me softly, making my heart burst back to life.  
Ted began to move and Gary grabbed my hand. He gently pulled me away, both of us smiling. I had know idea what this meant. Was there a chance? My head was telling me no, but i listened to my heart, and that was telling me yes.  
Gary walked me to my room and at my door he kissed me again. My head was spinning in ecstasy as he leaned forwards and whispered in my ear 'Oh, Angel i trust you , you will not let it smash. Its worth the risk for the love we will make.'


	11. The Princess and the Frog

**_A HUGE thankyou to Willisheen!_**** Your reviews have helped me improve and encouraged me to keep on writing! Everyone loves a badboy, also Garys voice is sexy ;) Sorry for the last chapter being too short, i intend to make this a long one. As ever, i hope you enjoy!+ sorry its a bit soppy!**

When i woke up it was a glorious Thursday morning. The birds were singing and the sun was shining. I threw back my covers and danced around my room, dressing in a whirl. Last night had renewed my hope. It may have been stupid, but i felt amazing!  
He had kissed me twice! Such sweet, gentle kisses, and he had looked at me with such sincerity that i almost believed that everything would be okay. Almost.  
I pushed the doubts to the back of my mind with great strength, and pastered a huge smile on my pale face. I flung my pale curls behind me and exited my room, feeling a million dollars.  
The warm wheather meant that i was wearing a short pleated skirt and a semi-loose short sleeved school shirt. I had small, white high-tops on. I walked down the hallway, still smiling, until i bumped into Zoe. She looked at me icily, stopping dead in her conversation with her group of friends.  
'Oh. Its you.' She said. I looked her up and down, finaly feeling confident enough to be muself after all of this drama. 'Yeah. I suppose it is.' I replied sarcastically.  
Zoe hadnt been there for me when i'd been upset, so i felt no need to be kind. She had been far to wrapped up in her own petty argument with Pinky. 'Well would you look who's finally showing their true colours.' She said, placing a hand on her hip.  
I scoffed and walked away. As i walked i felt her eyes burning into my back. Bitch. Harsh but true. I'm glad i found out what she's really like before it was too late. Pinkys not so bad, just a slightly self-absorbed drama queen.  
Anyway. I left the dorm and welcomed the wall of heat that hit me, then smiled as a gentle breeze toyed with my hair. I jumped happily down the steps, my curls bouncing, and continued towards school.  
As i walked i looked at the sky, blue and cloudless, the trees, gorgeously green, and the students, violents and mean as always. Nothing changed there then.  
I arrived at the school with some time to spare and so decided to sprawl on the grass and soak up some rays. 'Looking fiiiiine.' Jimmy half jokes as he walked towards me. I opened my eyes and rolled them at him and Petey did the same. 'Hey.' I smiled. Petey and Jimmy sat beside me.  
'Hello! Enjoying the sun?' Petey asked cheerfully. I nodded and smiled like a cheshire cat. 'I DEFFINATELY am.' Jimmy smiled devilishly. Petey and i followed his eyes and noticed that he was enjoying the revealing clothing the females had suddenly changed to ,more than the wheather itself. We looked at each other and laughed.  
Jimmy gave us a questioning look but we ignored him. The three of us sat chatting for a while until the school bell rang and Petey and i made our way to English. We stood outside with a small group of people, waiting for our teacher. 'Most people must still be enjoying the sun.' I thought.  
An arm snaked around my waist and i looked beside me to see who's balls i would be kicking, but was met with a pleasant suprise. 'Gary!' I exclaimed, rather shocked. He smiled, obviously expecting a reaction like that.  
It took a lot of effort in the ecstatic mood that i was in, but i frowned at Gary and mocked him 'Well i never thought that Mr. Im such a tough loner would-' and he silenced me with a kiss. We looked into each others eyes intensely for a moment, until the teacher pushed us apart as he made his way through the minescule crowd.  
We followed him in and took our seats, me next to Gary. We pulled out our notes and i snatched Garys, holding them away from his reaching arm as i read ''Oh heart, i beg of thee, do not fall for the angel, for when delicate things fall they break. Oh, Angel i trust you , you will not let it smash. Its worth the risk for the love we will make.' But thats what he said last night! Awhh...  
'I scratched the last bit. I hope you dont mind.' Gary said politely. I never thought i'd hear Gary speak in that tone of voice, what was going on? 'Uhm, yeah sure. Thats fine. I just feel bad i haven't done anything!' I told him.  
Gary did his one sided smile and said 'But you've done the most. You're the inspiration.' I smiled and began laughing, all the while Gary was looking at me so intensely that i just wanted him to take me right there and then.  
'You can laugh, but it's true.' He said seriously. I gave him a small smile and began to scribble down some ideas.  
We spent the rest of the lesson working hard but not too seriously, but as we worked my mind wandered to another subject. What was going on with Gary and i?  
When the lesson ended what seemed like a week later, Gary took my hand and helped me out of my chair like a gentleman. I couldn't help but wonder if he had been abducted by aliens in the night. As we left the classroom i noticed a small bottle peeking out of his bag. I squinted to read the writing, and as realisation dawned, my jaw dropped.  
'Seen a ghost?' Gary joked. I shook my head and composed myself. 'Nah, just because people say i'm crazy like you...' I trailed off smiling. Gary chuckled and lead me to my next class. Yep. He had definately been abducted.  
'Cya.' He said, and i waved at his back as he walked away. I entered my Biology classroom and took a seat alone. I doodled in my book absent-mindedly as i waited for the rest of the class and the teacher to arrive.  
'Hello.' Came a posh voice from beside me. I turned to see Bif sat in the chair next to me, back straight. 'Hi.' I replied, feeling awkward. Bif and i hadnt really spoken since the little incident when i 'attacked' Derby.  
'I hear you've befriended those Greaseballs.' He said distastefully. I scrunched up my face at the nickname but answered politely 'Yes. They're nice people.' Now it was Bifs turn to scrunch up his face.  
'They're poor.' He spat. I smiled a little and replied 'So am i.' Bif looked at me and smiled. I think it's okay. Then the teacher arrived, bringing with him a flood of sweaty students. They rushed to their seats and the lesson begun.  
We dissected frogs. Lovely. At the end of the lesson as Bif and i poked our frog curiously, he asked me 'What do you see in Smith?' I stared at him slightly confused. 'What do you mean?' I asked.  
'Why do you spend time with him? Hes a sociopath.' Bif told me bluntly, i could tell that he was trying hard to be understanding. 'Yeah well, he's not so bad. Actually we have quite a bit in common.' I told him.  
Bif raised an eyebrow and i pulled out my bottle of pills and shook them as him. He looked momentarily shocked and then disguised it with a smile. 'We're all a little crazy you know.' I said as the teacher took our frog away.  
Bif nodded and we left the classroom, parting ways. I noticed Gary leaning against a wall staring at me, he gestured for me to come over and i complied. 'I was thinking,' He began 'We should do something on Saturday. Go to the beach.' I shuddered, remembering my last trip.  
'Yeah! You, me, Petey and Jimmy!' I beamed. 'Well i wasnt quite thinking-' Gary protested. 'Oh, it'll be great! You're the best!' I cut him off. I kissed his pleasantly warm cheek and half-skipped away.  
I still wasnt sure of mine and Garys relationship. What was it? I decided to ask him later, but for now i smiled. I liked this Gary. The real Gary. Gary that took his pills.


	12. Damsel in Distress?

Reviews pleasee! :)

Saturday finally came around after an uneventful Friday spent with Petey. It was a beautful morning when i woke. Rays of sunshine were peeking out of my blinds and illuminating my room. The dust particles danced on the golden sunbeams as i rose from my warm bed.  
I smiled to myself in anticipation of the day ahead. I couldnt wait to see Gary. I hadnt seen him on Friday and i was wondering where he had gotten to. Maybe he'd had second thoughts?  
I erased my negative thoughts as i put on a floral dress and gladiator sandles. I felt confident, happy. I brushed my golden locks lightly as i stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had only been at Bullworth for a short time but already i saw the change. I looked older somehow, matured, happier.  
I smiled and put down my hairbrush. I grabbed my small brown rucksack and slung it on my back. Fiddling with my curls, i walked out of the room, my head held high. I walked down the corridor, my pace quickening in excitement. 'Going somewhere?' Came a sarcastic voice from my right.  
I turned my head to see Pinky stood in a doorway. 'Maybe.' I replied emotionlessly. I wasnt really sure whether or not i was friends with Pinky.  
'Well. From what i hear you are. And if what im told is correct, you're going to have quite the day!' She said, smiling. She seemed to be serious yet joking at the same time.  
Pinky looked down at her leather jacket and straightened out her collar. She noticed me staring and raised her eyebrows at me 'You like leather huh?' I shook my head and she dissapeared, laughing.  
Pinky doesnt wear leather. Then again, Pinky seemed kinda crazy just then. I shrugged off the confusion and exited the dorms.  
The sun smiled on me as i walked across to the boys dorms. Petey was sat on the steps whilst Jimmy stood behind him scuffing his shoes on the ground.  
'Morning!' I smiled. Their heads snapped up and they both returned my smile. 'Am i late?' I asked the pair.  
Petey shook his head 'Its Gary.' I rolled my eyes and sat beside him.  
'I should've known. I could have stayed in bed!' I joked. I heard Jimmy laugh behind me 'You're not the only one.' He plonked himself down on my other side.  
'So, has everyone got their trunks?' I asked. Petey nodded and Jimmy smirked. 'I dont NEED trunks!' He boasted. I rolled my eyes.  
'But yeah. I have em.' He said. Petey and i shared a small smile and Jimmy looked bewildered. Cute!  
The door behind us opened and i heard footsteps. Gary walked out in front of us grinning 'Well dont you lot look happy? It's a magnificent day and you all look like a puppy just died!' He laughed.  
I looked up at him from beneath my lashes 'Maybe its because we've been waiting for you?' I retorted, raising an eyebrow. Gary smiled at me, he looked sort of cute, in a wierd, Gary sort of way.  
'I was looking for something.' He said. I was about to protest and tell him that it wasnt a satisfactory explanation when i noticed the bottle of pills peeking out of his satchel.  
Gary followed my gaze and then met it when he realised what i was staring at. 'Lets go, yeah? He said and he set off.  
I rolled my eyes and got up groaning. I heard Jimmy begin to protest from behind me as i began walking, Petey beside me.  
The three of us followed a little way behind Gary until we got to the beach. I guess that Gary must have been embarassed. Awh! Gary, embarassed!  
We removed our shoes and wandered onto the golden sand. It was pleasantly warm and felt good to walk on. I sat beside Gary who had found a spot near to the sea.  
Gary turned to look at me and we smiled at each other for a minute before Gary turned to stare out to sea.  
'I wont bite.' I told him. Gary smiled a little but otherwise didnt react. 'Im proud of you. For taking the pills. You shouldn't be embarassed though.'  
Garys smile left his face. 'Im not embarassed.' He said, still gazing at the frothing ocean before us. 'Oh yeah? Then why havent you told anyone? And why are you hiding your bottle?' I challenged.  
Gary turned to me again 'Okay, you got me. I don't want anyone to know.' I gave him a sympathetic smile as a small breeze toyed with my hair. 'Why not?' I asked.  
'It's weak.' He said simply. I looked at Gary, confused. 'It's weak to take pills to keep you healthy? Its weak to have friends that care? Its weak to like a girl?' I probed.  
Gary smirked, all traces of sincerity gone. 'Who said i like a girl?'  
'Oi!' I yelled, shoving him lightly. Gary chuckled and looked me in the eye. It was another one of the heart melting moments. I felt my heartbeat quicken and i began to feel nervous. Then it was gone as peals of laughter rang out from behind us.  
We both turned round to see Jimmy extending a hand to Petey who was lay on the floor looking slightly damp and covered in sand. I couldn't think how he got into that state so quickly.  
Gary began to laugh, not hysterically or manically like before, but a normal, hearty laugh. He sounded almost cute. I joined in with the chorus of laughter when Petey failed to grab Jimmys hand and fell to the floor.  
Eventually he managed to get up. When he did, Gary grabbed my hand and helped me up too. ' Looks like you're more competant than femme-boy then.' He smirked. I grinned and we made our way over to Jimmy and Petey who were arguing rather comically.  
'Look Petey, it was an accident okay! I'd never purposefuly make you fall! That wouldnt be funny in the slightest!' Jimmy yelled sarcastically.  
'Jimmy. Please dont do it again.' Petey begged. That boy must have the patience of a saint.  
'Now now ladies. Let's try and keep this civil.' Gary said, holding up his hands to signal peace, sarcastically of course.  
'Fuck off Gary.' Jimmy replied, half joking. So there was still a little tension there, okay. Maybe today we could sort this all out?  
'So sorry baldy.' Gary replied 'Its just that its not nice to argue in front of a lady.' He pointed at me.  
'Whatever! Reece doesnt mind! In fact, she likes ME way more than YOU!' Jimmy yelled, grabbing me by the shoulders and tugging me in his direction.  
'Get your hands off her!' Gary shouted, shoving Jimmy's shoulder and in the process knocking me to the ground. Not that anyone seemed to notice.  
'Why? Whats it to you who touches her?' Jimmy taunted. I could only imagine Garys face. Only i didnt want to.  
A pair of big black boots came into my vision and i looked up to see a boy with black hair wearing a leather jacket, even in this wheather. 'Hey there Blondie. Need a hand?' Johnny.  
I smiled nervously and grasped his hand. He pulled me up gently and gave me a warm smile. I looked behind him and saw Peanut and Ricky smiling too.  
Before i got a chance to say hi i felt an arm push me back and Gary stepped in front of me. 'What do YOU want greaseballs?' he asked angrily. I felt a shiver run down my spine, i hated that tone of voice, it terrified me.  
'Just helping out a damsel.' Johnny replied flatly. I imagined that Garys face was contorted in anger, he really didnt like Johnny.  
'I think that i'm quite capable of doing so myself.' Gary snarled.  
'Yeah? Well you aint doing such a good job, seeing as you're the reason shes in distress.' Johnny said.  
'What's that supposed to mean Vincent?!' Gary demanded. He seemed to be looking into it a bit deeply and i felt kind of sorry for him, i was actually starting to like Gary.  
'MAYBE you're just not good enough? MAYBE the damsel needs a new knight.' Johnny taunted. Okay, so MAYBE Gary was looking into this just the right amount.  
I felt like a trophy to be won. 'She doesn't need you.' Gary almost whispered, leaning towards Johnny slightly.  
'Just admit it. You're no good for her.' Johnny whispered back. It felt like the world stopped and the next few seconds happened in slow-motion.  
Garys fist flew up towards Johnnys face and hit him square in the cheek. Johnny face flooded with suprise, and then moments later, pure anger.  
Time seemed to return to normal as Johnny swung a punch at Gary and clipped his chin. I rushed forward, worried about both boys. I grabbed Garys shoulder and tried to pull him back, to no avail.  
Ricky and Peanut were trying to pull Johnny back but his anger gave him almost inhuman strength. Petey and Jimmy rushed forwards but they were too late to do anything.  
Time slowed again as i saw a fist coming towards me. I didnt think to move, i just stood and stared dumbly at the approaching fist, feeling nothing.  
The fist collided with my nose and the feeling of nothing was replaced by all consuming pain. I say all consuming, well, thats what it felt like at the time. I began to fall and as i hit the ground the pain spread throughout my body. Then i must have blacked out.

'Imbecile! What have you done!?' I heard someone yell.  
'I didnt mean to. It was an accident! Is she okay?' Someone else asked.  
'You'd better hope so Vincent.' The first voice threatened.  
I opened my eyes and scrunched up my face in pain, then quickly un-scrunched it when i realised that was even more painful.  
'Hey, are you okay?' Gary asked, his face close to mine. I nodded, realising that he was kneeling at my side, leaning over me. Our closeness made my heart speed up.  
'Good. We had better get you to the nurse. You've been out for a while.' Gary explained. He began to help me up when Johnny reached down and pulled me up and into his arms.  
'What do you think you're doing?' Gary demanded.  
'Carrying her.' Johnny explained.  
'I dont think so. You've done more than enough damage for one day. I suggest that you leave.' Gary threatened.  
Johnny looked defiant for a moment, then he looked down at me and his expression softened. 'Okay.' He said to Gary, then he looked down at me again 'Im sorry. Get well soon yeah?'  
I smiled a little and Johnny walked away, Peanut and Ricky following. Gary picked me up and began walking before i could protest. I looked up at him and he seemed so worried, so determined to get me help that my heart just stopped.  
I leant my head against his firm chest and felt his warmth through his thin cotton shirt. I closed my eyes and smiled, ignoring the searing pain shooting through my body. I blocked out the worried voices of Jimmy and Petey and just enjoyed the moment.  
I opened my eyes to look at Garys handsome face again but when i did my eyes were drawn to movement in an alleyway. I saw Johnny leant against the wall as Peanut and Ricky made their way towards him.  
Johnny looked me straight in the eye and i was about to smile but he stopped me in my tracks. Johnny winked at me and i closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, but it was too late. We both knew what had just happened.  
I tried to forget, think about something else, so instead i pressed my head closer to Garys chest and listened to his heartbeat. As i listened i felt myself drift off, the image of his concerned face still in my mind.


End file.
